cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DisneyToon Studios
DisneyToon Studios is an animation studio and a division of Walt Disney Feature Animation. It produces primarily sequels to Disney animated features (The Lion King 1½, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch), Winnie-the-Pooh films (Pooh's Heffalump Movie), and Mickey Mouse films (The Three Musketeers, Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas). DisneyToon Studios Australia (see also Walt Disney Animation Australia), formerly known as Walt Disney Television Animation Australia, was a part of DisneyToon Studios based in Sydney, Australia. Originally one of several Disney television animation satellite studios, responsible for programs such as Goof Troop, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, and Bonkers, DisneyToon Studios was the main producer of the many Disney sequels and direct-to-video films (among them most of the above-mentioned films, along with the theatrically-released Return to Neverland, Jungle Cubs, and Piglet's Big Movie). It was the last in-house Disney facility that produced traditional animation. On July 25, 2005, The Walt Disney Company announced that it was closing DisneyToon Studios Australia in October 2006, after 17 years of existence. The closing was attributed to the rising costs of animation production in Australia. DisneyToon Studios plans to produce its animated films, both traditional and computer-generated, primarily through outsourcing in the future. On February 23, 2006, due to new management brought on at Disney through the purchase of Pixar, all future films in production or due to go into production at DisneyToon which are not connected to a Consumer Products line are to be cancelled. This includes Pinocchio II and Dumbo II. Films to have survived this are The Little Mermaid III, The Tinker Bell Movie and Cinderella III, as they are connected to the Disney Princess and Disney Fairy lines. List of films produced by DisneyToon Studios Theatrical releases are marked with an asterisk (*). * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp * (1990) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * A Goofy Movie * (1995) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * Doug's 1st Movie * (1999) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) * The Tigger Movie * (2000) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Recess: School's Out * (2001) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Return to Never Land * (2002) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * Jungle Cubs * (2003) * Piglet's Big Movie * (2003) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) * Teacher's Pet * (2004) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) * Mulan II (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * (2005) * Tarzan II (2005) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * Bambi II (2006) Upcoming Projects by DisneyToon Studios * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Cinderella III (2007) * The Tinker Bell Movie (2007) * The Little Mermaid III (2008) * Pinocchio II (Unknown) * Dumbo II (Unknown) * Superted and the Thief Monsters (Unknown) * Hercules 3 the Arabian Nigh See also * Walt Disney Feature Animation http://www.duckau.com Category:Animation studios